Chocolate
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: Coklat itu manis—namun pahit di akhir kecapan/RinxLen/Warn:NoDialog:warninside/RnR?


Ia datang dengan membawa sebongkah harapan.

Tapi kadang kala—semua tidak berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

.

.

.

**Coklat itu manis**.

.

.

.

_**Namun pahit di akhir kecapan**_

.

.

.

**Chocolate**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaho crypton**

**Pairing : Len x ****Rin**

**Warning: No dialog, Typo, abal, OOC ,dlll ~**

**Genre: Angst**

.

.

.

Gadis dengan warna rambut _honey blonde_—kuning mentari yang terlihat seperti akan mencair itu berjalan dengan rasa penuh percaya diri setelah sebelumnya bergumul dengn dirinya sendiri. Ia mengukuhkan tekad secara mental;memaksakan segala cakupan yang dapat ia terima meskipun sejujurnya ia merasa ragu.

Baginya;ini lebih mirip seperti medan perang; dan sebelum memulainya pun entah kenapa ia sudah merasa akan kalah.

Maka—diseretnya kaki-kaki yang berjejak pada lantai dingin melangkah melewati lorong-lorong yang lenggang. Irisnya yang bagaikan kanvas awan;biru cerah tanpa noda mencampurinya, menari-nari mengikuti setiap sudut,jenjang dan lekukan dari setiap tempat. Walau cairan asin rupa-rupanya sudah menguar di setiap guratan pelipisnya; tidak pernah terlintas olehnya perasaan ingin berhenti. Belum—_untuk saat ini dia tidak mau kalah._

Dan gadis itu kembali melangkah, menapakai setiap tapak marmer yang semakin dingin. Derap sepatu pantovel yang dikenakannya menggema;menciptakan sensasi gaung melewati gendang telinganya sendiri;dan ia merasa tak suka. Sebab entah kenapa; ia akan merasa seperti seorang diri.

Tungkai kakinya berhenti untuk sekejap. Ia butuh udara segar;untuk menenangkan debaran hatinya yang mulai tidak karuan; untuk mengatasi rasa cemasnya yang berlebihan.

Dielusnya lagi—sebuah kotak merah beludru dalam genggamannya. Ukurannya lumayan besar bagi sebongkah coklat padat berdiameter lebih kecil dari tepian kotak.

Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ketika teringat kembali perjuangannya mengolah benda di dalam kotak tersebut. Dimana tempat yang ia sebut dapur; berubah porak poranda seperti tengah terkena angin topan. Tak jelas lagi bentuknya, ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan betul karena hal terakhir yang ia dapat cerna adalah amarah dari ibunya sendiri yang hanya ia respon dengan cengiran kecil.

Ingatannya refleks menuntunnya lagi pada sosok si penerima. Seorang pemuda yang dalam bayangannya terlihat tampan meskipun kenyataan memang demikian. Hanya saja;ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Bibirnya membuntuk lengkungan melebar ketika mengingat kembali kalau mereka berdua saling mengaku suka; saling membalas—menggenggam jemari ketika si gadis menyatakan cinta dengan berlatarkan lembayung senja. Klise. Tapi gadis itu justru menyukainya.

Seperti kisah roman picisan; ia tahu semuanya tidak mudah.

Ia telah menginjak fase cinta terlarang. Bukan. Mereka bukan saudara kandung, atau memiliki hubungan darah yang mengikat mereka. Ia sudah tahu sedari awal, ia hanya ingin membutakan semua.

Lelaki itu mencintai orang lain. Bukan dia. Dan karena ia terlalu menyukainya_; ia tidak mau tahu_.

Gadis itu tidak pernah bisa membedakan yang namanya egois, nafsu ataupun obsesi. Yang dia tahu semua terasa nyaman ketika ia berada di dekatnya. Yang ia tahu, ketika ia merasa butuh seseorang; ia selalu ada di sana. Mengulurkan tangan;tersenyum hangat;meledeknya dengan seringai jahil; menatapnya dengan lembut; dan mengecupnya dengan manis—_meskipun ciuman itu terasa pahit di lidah._

Mereka saling mencintai—_tapi cinta lelaki itu lebih besar untuk __**dia**_**.**

Semacam tarik ulur dimana ia hanya sebagai tokoh buangan. Ia tidak pernah menginkannya. Menjadi seorang penggangu di antara benteng yang telah berdiri dengan pondasi yang kuat. Dan ia datang tanpa permisi untuk menghancurkannya.

Jangan salahkan dia. Jangan salahkan gadis itu dengan segala cintanya yang tulus.

Dan gadis itu menggengam kuat kembali kotak beludru yang ia pegang; sebelum pada akhirnya meremasnya kuat-kuat. Berharap kotak itu akan remuk di tangannya; seperti ekspetasinya pada harapan cintanya.

Ia kembali bertemu pandang pada fragmen yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. Di depan matanya—gadis bersurai tosca dengan pria yang dicintainya. Saling tertawa. Saling melemparkan pandangan dengan penuh cinta. Sepasang pasangan yang ingin dipisahkannya jauh-jauh. Walaupun ia tidak berhak melakukannya. Karena sekali lagi—_**ia hanyalah tokoh buangan**_.

Tokoh buangan tidak memiliki kuasa;hak maupun otoritas lain yang mutlak. Ia hanya dapat berdiri pada bidang terluar. Memerhatikan tokoh utama berlaga sementara ia hanya terdiam dengan memakai topeng badut. Ia hanya bisa tertawa ketika si aktor menyuruhnya tertawa; tersenyum ketika ada perintah untuk tersenyum.. Ia hanya dapat mencintainya dengan tersembunyi; mendambakannya secara kasat mata. Bagi si aktor—tokoh buangan hanyalah permainan. Dimana ia memakainya sesuka hati; dan membuang ketika sudah merasa tidak perlu. Tidak ada yang tahu_; si badut juga bisa menangis._

Ia memerhatikan kembali bagaimana pria dan wanita itu tertawa. Bagaimana ketika lelaki itu menatap gadis di hadapannya lembut; bagaimana ketika lelaki itu menggoda gadis itu; dan bagaimana ketika lelaki itu mengucapkan hal sakral yang ia ingin dengar sedari dulu.

"_Aku mencintaimu,"_

Namun bukan ... _**bukan untuk dirinya**_.

.

.

.

Ia bukannya tidak ingin berhenti;menyerah; melepaskan seluruh cinta menyakitkan yang dipendamnya rapat-rapat. Ia bukannya tidak tau kalau cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas;tidak akan pernah berbalik; tidak akan pernah berakhir dengan indah. Karena ia tahu, bagaimanapun juga—dia; pemuda itu, _terlalu jauh untuknya._

Ia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menyerah; bagaimana untuk mematahkan perasaan yang terlanjur terakar kuat; bagaimana caranya untuk menahan ketika semua terasa sangat pedih.

Bagai panah yang menusuk jantungnya; menembus pelan-pelan—kemudian merasuk perlahan melalui belikat tulangnya; di antara celah yang menggempur membentuk amunisi—lalu tersedot dalam dan terjatuh berkeping-keping.

Seperti puzzle yang ingin ia selesaikan. Seperti teka-teki silang yang ingin ia isi secepatnya; layaknya permainan yang segera ingin ia tamatkan. Ia ingin menghentikan semuanya. Tapi ia tahu, setiap tombol itu selalu kembali me-_reset _ulang dengan sendirinya; ia tidak mampu untuk membuatnya _game over_.

Gadis itu berbalik ketika iris birunya kehilangan intensitas cahayanya; berlari secepat angin saat bulir kristal jernih mengaliri membanjiri wajahnya. Berharap air matanya dapat segera kering.

_Bahagia adalah ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Sakit adalah ketika tahu senyuman itu bukan untukku._

Ia memang yang salah_. _ia yang seenaknya masuk tanpa diundang; tanpa pernah diinginkan. Ia yang memilih untuk dicampakkan; ia yang mengatakan tidak masalah meskipun hanya sebagai pemain candangan.

Baginya, lelaki itu adalah pusat dari segalanya. Dimensi yang medorongnya untuk kuat. Titik yang merongrongnya untuk maju. Sumber yang ingin dicapainya untuk melabuhkan cintanya_._

_Alasan yang membuatnya dapat mengecap cinta yang sebenarnya._

Gadis itu ingin berontak. Ia hanya menginkan permintaan yang ringan—bahwa lelaki itu akan menoleh kerarahnya. Hanya itu. _Sesederhana itu._

Tapi kenapa mencintai seseorang bisa sebegitu menyakitkan seperti ini? Kenapa lukanya tidak mau hilang; meskipun berungkali dihapusnya? Kenapa perasaannya menginginkan lebih—padahal jelas-jelas ia tidak akan mampu menggapainya?

Mengapa mencintai seseorang bisa membuatmu ingin hancur? Seperti racun—manis namun mematikan. Dan kalau boleh ia memilih; ia ingin memilih racun tidur. Agar tidak perlu merasakannya lebih lanjut. Agar dapat membangun imajinasi bahagianya sendiri dalam mimpinya.

_Tidak apa meskipun hanya mimpi. Asalkan dia bisa bahagia. _

.

.

.

Derap langkahnya semakin menjauh seiring luka yang mengikutinya. Berhenti ketika mencapai tempat yang sepi. Dilemparkannya kotak beludru yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tangisnya pecah semakin dalam. Dan ia sudah tidak peduli kalaupun ada yang memerhatikannya.

"Hei—selamat pagi,"

Dilihatnya pesan yang diterimanya tadi pagi. Sebaris kalimat yang sempat membuatnya terenyuh;sennag luar biasa bahkan membuatnya berteriak seperti orang gila.

Inilah yang membuatnya sakit. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melaju pergi dari dia. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan perasaan yang sepantasnya dihancurkan.

Lelaki itu—_**adalah semua yang diinginkan olehnya**_.

.

.

.

"_..hey, bisakah kamu hanya melihatku saja?"_

.

.

.

.Sedari awal aku sudah tau, ini bukanlah hubungan tanpa status.

Sedari awal aku sudah tahu—_**bahwa aku telah kalah**_.

.

.

.

Owari

* * *

><p>AN : Draft lama. Hanya sedikit curhatan hahhaaha. /plok. Maafkan fict abal ini, terinspirasi mungkin—dari pengalaman seseorang? Entahlah. Siapa yang pernah HTS tapi sebenarnya Cuma jadi pelarian hayooo~ ^3^/ puk. Yosh, semoga bisa terhibur readers sekalian~


End file.
